Synchronous digital systems use distributed clock signals as timing references for the movement of data. A clock distribution network, often called a “clock tree,” distributes a clock signal from a common point to synchronous elements that capture data on edges of the clock signal. Unfortunately, distributed clock signals typically consume a considerable percentage of the total active power of digital systems.